


Buoy, Oh Buoy

by BeetlezeusX3



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Acceptance, F/F, F/M, Fantasy Fulfillment, Fluffy, Gender Identity, Magic, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:35:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24708430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeetlezeusX3/pseuds/BeetlezeusX3
Summary: That one time Regina realizes Emma wants something new during sex, and Regina graciously sees the need and makes it happen, or rather that one time Regina magically gives Emma a penis, and it makes Emma feel complete. Slightly fluffy, not as sexy as it could be, probably overdone concept. Rated E for the scenario, not necessarily for the graphic depiction, but I might be desensitized too.
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Comments: 6
Kudos: 170





	Buoy, Oh Buoy

Emma stared down at Regina. Her thoughtful hazel eyes raked over the curve of her wife’s tan shoulder, down to the curve of her cleavage, and, then, lower to the hem of her dress. “You’d think eventually I wouldn’t feel like a teenage boy anytime you shed a layer of clothing,” Emma said, all but laughing at herself. 

Regina smirked down at her wife. She straddled Emma’s lap. Both of them had just returned from a long day, and neither had changed out of their work clothes yet. Regina often met Emma with fierce kisses when she needed a distraction from a stressful meeting, and this time the kisses stopped them short at the sofa. 

“My Emma, you will always be a teenage boy as long as you love me, huh?”

“You don’t mind?” Emma asked as her gaze dropped to focus on the seam of Regina’s dress that crossed her torso. 

“Certainly not, darling. I can’t help that you think I’m scrumptious.” Regina reassured her wife before she began unbuttoning Emma’s shirt. 

This was a normal exchange, a normal hint at something going on in Emma’s mind, but Regina didn’t pry. Her Emma Swan was private-nearly-to-a-fault, and any digging made her wife uncomfortable and often even more distant. Even though Emma had confided in Regina about childhood experiences and adult insecurities that she had never told anyone else, Regina knew that Emma still held pieces of herself in which she felt a need to protect. Sometimes Regina joked to herself that raising Henry, her secretive, intelligent boy, had prepared her to marry Emma, her secretive, clever partner. 

Regina finally got to peak inside of Emma’s deepest desire. It happened the night their strap-on broke while Emma was deeply invested in pleasing Regina. When the strap-on broke, Emma screamed in frustration, and at first, Regina registered the scream as pleasure, but it didn’t sound right so she looked up to see the irritation on Emma’s feverish face. The dildo had slipped out of Regina and lay on the bed now. Emma pulled her feet through the straps and began trying to fix it. 

Regina sat up and pulled her body toward Emma. She placed her hands on Emma’s, but Emma kept trying to slide the belt back through the warped buckle. “Darling?” Emma gripped the straps tightly. This didn’t make much sense to Regina. How many times had they been interrupted mid-stride before? It was only in the last two years that they had the house to themselves. Sure, Emma had been disappointed but never this flustered. 

“Can we fix it with magic?” Emma asked quietly. They never used their magic for such mundane things. They usually saved their energies for apocalypses and villains. 

Something profound occurred to Regina suddenly. “Why don’t we try something new?”

Emma’s eyes darted up to Regina’s cautious, patient gaze. “I just wish we could fix this. Weren’t you enjoying it?”

Regina stroked her hand along Emma’s jaw. “Of course, I was,” she hummed. “Which is why I think you will like what I have in mind, dear.”

Regina gently pushed Emma onto her back before straddling her hips. “Magic can do so much more than mend metal and plastic.” Regina reached down toward Emma’s neck and began dabbing soft kisses along the soft skin. Emma moaned as she felt the kisses and Regina’s warm magic flutter through her muscles, trailing down toward her groin. At first, she thought it was normal arousal, but soon the magic pricked and pulled at her skin like a sunburn and a muscle cramp all at once. Then, she felt herself nudge against Regina’s ass. 

Her body tensed, and she gripped Regina’s hips in surprise at the sensation. “What did you do?” Emma asked with a naive, open wonder and delight that reminded Regina of a child seeing a top hat magician for the first time. 

“What you wanted. I hope.”

Emma moved her hips up, feeling the slide of Regina’s ass cheek against her new penis. Now, she moaned from pure arousal. She had imagined this every time she wore the strap-on. She had pretended to feel Regina clenching and soft and wet with every stroke. She had never dreamed this would be possible. 

With new vigor, new focus, Emma resumed her earlier motions. Soon, she rose from her position on the bed and guided Regina to turn onto her knees. Emma looked down and watched as her very own penis slid into Regina. The sight and the feeling mesmerized Emma so deeply that she felt like she was experiencing minor earthquakes. This felt so good, so right. 

As Regina reached underneath to rub her clit, Emma picked up the pace and pushed Regina into the kind of orgasm that left her tensing, gasping, and throbbing all over. Emma came as she heard Regina’s moans, breathless and aching. The mutual-ness of the experience was something they had rarely achieved. It was something they both savored intensely this time. Regina sank back into Emma’s arms as they slid together sweaty and breathless. 

“Holy shit, Regina, that was amazing.”

“You certainly enjoyed yourself,” Regina teased. She pulled Emma’s arms around her.

“And you didn’t?”

“I’d be a liar if I said I didn’t.”

Emma hugged Regina tightly. “Good,” she mumbled into Regina’s back. 

After they recovered slightly, both Regina and Emma lay against their pillows with Regina’s head resting on Emma’s chest. Regina asked quietly, “Is it something you’d like to keep?”

Intuitively, Emma didn’t have to ask what Regina meant. It was at the front of Emma’s mind. She wondered how Regina knew. She worried about how Regina knew. When Emma only tensed and no words came out of the blonde’s mouth, Regina added, “It’s okay if you want to.”

Emma sighed from her diaphragm. “Then, yeah,” she whispered. “But can I? Is it that easy?”

“Most can’t, but you felt it. It’s not a glamor. It’s really your body, and because it’s magic, it can be as permanent as you like it to be.”

“You don’t mind?”

“I don’t mind, darling.”

Emma nuzzled Regina’s hair and wholeheartedly said, “Thank you so much, Gina. I love you.”

“And I love you, Swan.”


End file.
